villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chernobog
|origin = Multiversal Legends|species = Prime Omega|age = Infinite|occupation = God of Darkness, Death, and Destruction|affiliation = The Soulless Army|powers/skills = |hobby = Torturing wicked souls Attacking planets and draining their temno Seeking out the Stones Reanimating corpses and releasing them upon the world Conquering dimensions Destroying stars Manipulating and twisting people to his will |goals = Collect the Chaos Stones and transform into a Hypergod (succeeded) Restore the Maragi Stone (succeeded) Transform into a Hypergod and wipe out all intelligent life (partially succeeded) Murder Sho Betray and kill Nekrozoth Kill the Omegas and take over as their leader |type_of_villain = Genocidal God|crimes = Attempted omnicide Mass genocide Stalking Kidnapping Enslavement Conspiracy Inciting violence Omniversal terrorism Witchcraft Numerous war crimes Assault Destruction of property Trespassing Terrorism Conspiracy Torture methodology }} Chernobog '(alternately spelled Chernobog, Zcernobog, or Tchernobog and commonly referred to as Lord Chernobog) is an incredibly powerful deity and one of the main overarching forces of the Omniverse, alongside Nekrozoth, Artillery, and Belobog. He is seen as the Slavic personification of darkness and death, known for being one of the creators of the Omniverse, alongside Belobog. Personality Chernobog is know for being sadistically brutal, vengeful, cruel, and evil. His wrath has spread upon multiple dimensions and universes, with himself somehow placed in the center of each one. He is the living incarnation of darkness and cares little about the needs of other people and gods, seeing them as social and physical threats. He is incredibly brash and defensive, lashing out and torturing anyone who dares to harm him, one of his avatars, or criticizing him in any form or way. Chernobog's brash and impulsive nature shouldn't be mistaken for unintelligence. He is a brilliant military commander and an expert strategist, known for his campaign against Shao Khan's Outworld army and the heroes of Earth 0 and Earth 616. Although he has such great power, Chernobog is, by definition, completely Borderline. His image of self is distorted, as he believes all life should hail him or perish as a direct result of resisting his rule. This image slowly shifts into one of mistrust, even to his own allies. He is an expert manipulator (both physically and emotionally wise) and pathological liar, taking advantage of those around him with little empathy or regret. He is a skilled story teller, and was successful in convincing the Slavic people to offer him human sacrifices all those years ago. This was, however, one of his lesser accomplishments, as he was also able to turn the planet Xandar against itself. His emotions, including his ability to feel love and empathy, have been shallower ever since he had realized his insane amounts of power. Despite Chernobog's claims of being unable to feel love, Chernobog does feel some kind of respect and adoration for animals, as they do not fear the dark and resist the natural cycle of death. Thanatos, one of his most loyal soldiers, stated that "the one thing he truly loves is his reanimated Bloodhound, Veska. He's the only one he can trust." Cunning as always, Chernobog is manipulative and holds little to no empathy for those he bends to his will. During his campaign for Outworld, he won faction leaders over with false lies of superiority, using them as puppets while he pits his true army against Shao Khan in an effort to retrieve the Red Scroll. Utilizing his manipulative personality, Chernobog also orchestrated the events of the century long Omniversal Wars, and afterward had very little regret for all the lives that had been lost during the violent onslaughts, claiming that the Omniverse "brought it upon themselves." Chernobog is brutally arrogant and seeks to make his delusions real, whether literally or figuratively. His determination has cost many great planets and dimensions thousands of soldiers, all of which he corrupted and transformed into shadow demons before recruiting them into his Soulless Army. During the century long wars in the L'ver universe, a petty group of soldiers killed a heard of goats and sacrificed them to Belobog in means to anger his brother. In return, Chernobog turned their home planet's Sun red, burning the fighting humans alive. On multiple occasions, Chernobog has shown narcissistic personality traits, such as gibing others into sharing his false view of self-superiority and becoming overwhelmingly protective of his ego. While fighting Raiden, he ultimately broke down and succumbed to the Elder God's lightning attacks when Raiden began questioning Chernobog's leadership and superiority, both of which he held dear. Chernobog's main and most dangerous personality trait is his wrath, which is said to be felt across the Omniverse. Whenever he defeats Belobog, he is said to bring upon a decade-long winter to remind the Omniverse of his superiority. This, however, is likely yet another way to convince Chernobog that he isn't as worthless and empty as he believes he is, which makes the trait slightly more reddemable. When put into the same light as the millions of atrocities and deaths Chernobog has cause though, the self-antagonism he faces seems justifiable. Appearance Being an omnipotent, omnipresent being, Chernobog has manifested into millions of bodies and took dozens of forms. Chernobog apparently does have a true form, which appears as a black fog and is said to drive anybody who gazes at it into insanity followed with a slow and gut-wrenching death. Chernobog's most common form is that of a skeletal figure wearing long, black robes (displaying the 'red sun' symbol in the center) and a dark straw hat. He also wields a long, slender blade, which represents the pains of grief. When in the presence of a mere mortal, just being near him can cause nausea, chest pains, and distorted vision. A black fog closely tracks behind Chernobog, which is the closest he can get to his true form without causing instant insanity/death. His skeletal face can also shift and morph to resemble somebody else's. When morphed into a Hypergod, he takes the form of a gigantic, skeletal being with infinite visibility and powers. Surrounding him are waves of energy, and his eyes are said to drill into the souls of anybody he comes into contact with. Relationships Family * Bog † - Father turned Enemy * Belobog † - Brother/Rival * Perun † - Brother * Mokosh † - Brother * Hors † - Brother/Ally * Veles † - Brother/Ally * Rod † - Brother * Nekrozoth † - Half-brother * Artillery † - Half-brother * Grandmaster Chaos † - Step-brother * Darkseid † - Step-brother * Kalaback † - Step-nephew * Veska † - Bloodhound * Dozens of other Slavic gods Allies * Thanatos † - Right-hand man * Mot † - Cursed slave * Rhadamanthus † - Cursed slave * Horse † - Campanion * Veles † - Campanion turned General * Cernunnos † - Cursed slave * Orcus † - General * Nergal † - General * Obariyon † - Messanger/Underling * Asura † - Campanion * Aramisaki † - Underling * Aka Manah † - Collaborator * Gra'al † - General * Ares † - Underling * Trillions of loyal shadow daemons * Hundreds of loyal Skrulls * Hundreds of loyal trolls/orcs * Hundreds of loyal necromancers Enemies * Belobog † - Brother turned Rival * Darkseid † - Rival * Braniac † - Rival turned Victim * Kalabak † - Indirect Victim * Susano-o † - Military threat turned Victim * Perun † - Military threat * Rod † - Ally turned Rival * Demeter † - Victim/Rival * Jack Spark † - Brief Victim turned Threat * Sonic † - Victim * Thanos † - Ally turned Rival turned Victim * Galactus † - Ally turned Rival * Zeus † - Victim * X † - Victim * Artillery the WeaponMaster † - Rival * The entire population of Xandar * The entire human population of Earth 616 * The entire population of Earth 0 * Millions of fallen soldiers Powers and Abilities Powers= Being one of the most powerful forces in the Omniverse, Chernobog is known for his incredible supernatural powers and abilities, each one bringing combat and manipulative advantages. He IS death, and controls every aspect of it, along with substantial psychic and telepathic powers. *'Nigh-Omnipresence': Being the literal manifestation of death itself, Chernobog is present in all things plagued by death. Just as his brother, Belobog, can bring out the very best in people, Chernobog is known for doing the exact, determined to prove that deep inside all people are just as hateful as he is. Any soul haunted by a death is one haunted by Chernobog, a message he is abundantly clear in spreading. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': As a Prime Omega, Chernobog has near omnipotence, meaning he can create, destroy, manipulate or twist almost anything with only his will. The limits of said omnipotence are currently unknown, as he can instantly give life (as well as taking thousands) but is unable to defeat mortals like Sho. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Similar to his brother's ability, Chernobog is granted knowledge of nearly everything, explaining how he knew Sho's birthplace (and how to take control of him). He is also able to sense people's greatest fears and desires, similar to Pennywise from IT. *'Necromancy': Chernobog, being the face of death and destruction, has the ability to reanimate corpses, often using this as an opportunity to recruit them to his army of Soulless, along with the many legions of daemons he had serving under him. During Phase Three, he utilized this ability to it's full extent, bringing entire armies back from the dead and using them as mindless pawns in his plans. **'Necrokinesis': Along with being able to reanimate corpses, Chernobg can kill almost anything he comes in contact with, ranging from plants to humans. Although this power can be temporarily disabled, Chernobog uses it as a form of defense from resistance efforts. The ability is first hinted at near the beginning of Phase Three, where Chernobog is walking through a forest, crippling any tree or flower he comes into contact with instantaneously. The power is shown in it's horrific entirety during the fight between Chernobog and Stephen, in which he grabs Stephen by the neck and proceeds to slowly cripple his body, cell by cell. *'Mediumship': Through concentrated amounts of power, Chernobog is able to communicate with spirits. This ability allows him to tap into the spiritual dimensions and make contact with perished or lost spirits. He is also able to restore spirits to their bodies at will, despite rarely doing so. *'Possession': Chernobog is able to momentarily take control of people's bodies, giving him full control over their actions. When in danger, Chernobog can also "dismount", or leave the said person's body to avoid harm. Even when in another's body, he is still immune to death and most forms of torture. *'Shadow Manipulation': During his fight against Simon, Jack Spark's cousin, he demonstrates this ability by twisting the shadows on the wall into the forms of daemons before sending them to attack both his shadow and Simon himself, quickly ending the latter's life. He also uses this ability when Stephen enters the Realm of Silence, describing his frustrations with society via shadows on the wall. *'Miasma Emission': Chernobog is able to expel a series of dangerous gasses through his mouth or hands. Upon hearing that the Prime Omegas had betrayed him, an enraged Chernobog blows a fume of deadly gasses at the group's leaders, immobilizing and killing them almost immediately. *'Immortality': Chernobog's status as a Prime Omega grants him, atop many other things, an eternal life span. Although he can be killed by an extremely high source of power (one which can only be generated by either Daevas or the Chaos Stones. He cannot die from natural causes, nor can he be killed in any other way or form. *'Psychokinesis': Chernobog's psychokinetic powers range from mild to devastatingly effective. Even though his main natural power feeds from death and darkness, Chernobog can also control many aspects of both winter and chaos. **'Glaciokinesis/Frigokinesis': As well as embodying death/darkness, he also takes form as winter itself, allowing him to control both snow and ice. During "Armageddon", he creates a massive blizzard throughout the Omniverse. While battling [Grandmaster Chaos he creates a storm, concealing him as he sends masses of icicles towards him. He also attacks Nekrozoth with a shock wave of dangerously low temperatures, momentarily stunning him. **'Telekinesis': With only his mind, Chernobog is able to effortlessly move objects of huge mass in seconds. While invading Outworld, he was able to stop a speeding carriage from hitting him in near seconds, lifting it in the air and crushing it, killing the drivers. Whilst battling Nekrozoth, he managed to move a tectonic plate out of place, creating a series of avalanches that devastated nearby cities and buried the two in snow as they continued to fight. **'Pyrokinesis': Throughout the series, Chernobog has shown great skill in utilizing fire during combat. He is capable of creating and controlling hurricanes of flames. He stunned Protagonist using only candle fires. He created enormous pulses of flaming energy in an effort to kill Malroc. **'Remote Viewing': Despite no where near the location, Chernobog is able to telepathically view it and slightly interact with it. This was displayed when he, channeling great amounts of power, found and pinpointed the exact locations of all Chaos Stones. He was also able to find Sho's bunker and nearly killed him before Loki intervened. **'Leviation': Chernobog can lift himself short distances above the ground, allowing him to tower over his opponents and gain a vantage point over them. He also uses this power as a form of intimidation, or even just to establish authority over his opponents. **'Mycokinesis': Chernobog has the ability to control fungi, including mainly mushrooms, yeast, and mold. Always surrounded by a small crowd of mushrooms, Chernobog uses them as shields and as devastating barrier attacks, wrapping dozens of mold-ridden mushrooms around an opponents legs, immobilizing them. When in extreme situations of danger, Chernobog can also create a mushroom-like dome around himself, coated with yeast and mold. *'Shape-shifting': At will, Chernobog can change his form, including his appearance, size, voice, and stature. Though he can transform into seemingly anything he desires, Chernobog's main forms include a demonic black dragon, a gigantic, stone-like golem armed with tentacles, a tall, brown eyed brunette human, and a hive of jet-black tapeworms. *'Sorcery': Alongside the advantages that come with being an Omega, Chernobog is also an extremely powerful sorcerer with a great influence in both the spiritual and physical dimensions. He was able to corrupt entire planets using black magic alone. Daemons, monsters, and witches are all results of Chernobog's horrific experiments. *'Invulnerability': Even with the strongest materials, weapons of normal nature, including guns, knives, bombs, grenades, flamethrowers, or any variety of them do little to no damage to Chernobog unless blessed by a divine being. Divine weapons are capable of harming him, although he generally regenerates soon afterwards. **'Healing Factor': Chernobog, along with invulnerability, has an immensely powerful healing factor, one which can heal major wounds in mere seconds. Chernobog, during the battle against Denevises forces, was impaled seventy times with divine knives. His wounds quickly regenerated and vanished without a trace, allowing him to continue the battle unscathed and ultimately kill Denevises. *'Teleportation': Chernobog is able to instantly transport himself from one location to another, sometimes even in completely different dimensions. This ability can be executed a number of ways. Although Chernobog can suddenly vanish from sight in an instant, he has also been shown disintegrating into ashes and/or smoke, despite this most likely written in simply for effects. *'Mycokinesis': Chernobog has the ability to control fungi, including mainly mushrooms, yeast, and mold. Always surrounded by a small crowd of mushrooms, Chernobog uses them as shields and as devastating barrier attacks, wrapping dozens of mold-ridden mushrooms around an opponents legs, immobilizing them. When in extreme situations of danger, Chernobog can also create a mushroom-like dome around himself, coated with yeast and mold. |-| Abilities= As stated before, Chernobog is known for his cunning and manipulative nature. These two factos alone have won him numerous psychological battles, matching his intelligence and manipulatory abilities to Grandmaster Chaos himself. *'Master Manipulation': Chernobog is a master manipulator, a personality trait dating back to his Slavic roots. He controls, twists, and exploits people to his will with little to no empathy, allowing him to succeed in virtually every field of combat and "mind games". He has been able to tear both people and their lives apart, using them as pawns in his virtually "infinite" game of death. Thousands of deaths have been caused by his lies and false promises of salvation, many of which were upheld by Legend for a period of time before discovering Chernobog's true nature. *'Military Strategism': A skilled veteran who commanded a small squadron of enemy soldiers during the Omniversal wars, Chernobog (along with his close ally, Aka Manah) sees war as a simple game of taking and losing. Failure is unacceptable to Chernobog, as his twisted mind expects all things to play out exactly as he has orchestrated them. Little remorse is shown during these brutal and violent conquests, making Chernobog much more of an opponent than a simple menace. *'Superficial Charm': Chernobog is often referred to by Legend as wearing a "mask of sanity", possibly hinting at his superficial charm. Chernobog is known to be kind, sincere, and apologetic simply to get his way and continue on with his conquests. This factor comes into play during his confrontation at Daeves's court, where he plays off as one of Nekrozoth's victims and instead steers the blame towards Daeva's council for their lack of action, resulting in the death of every councilman. |-| Weaknesses= As one of the most powerful beings in the Omniverse, Chernobog has little to no weaknesses, making it exceptionally difficult for his opponents to counter and exploit him. *'Arrogance': Chernobog, although powerful, is brashly arrogant and known for his impulsive/headstrong nature. Make no mistake, on occasions Chernobog is without a doubt one of the most processed and calculating individuals. When pressed with decisions, however, Chernobog's mask of sanity fades and his true instincts being to take over. His short temper adds to the degree in which this can advance his rivals. *'Divine Weapons': Chernobog is vulnerable to any weapons divine, or bless/cursed by a divine being. The weapons, if used properly, have the potential to nullify his healing factor and damage him, although these weapons on their own are not enough to kill him. Quotes Phase One Phase Two Phase Three Trivia * Chernobog is considered a literal personification of death, chaos, destruction, and absence. He is one of the most destructive forces in the Omniverse. * He shares a relationship of rivalry with Nekrozoth. * Unlike Manah, Chernobog's physical avatars all have different appearances . Category:God Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Destroyers Category:Deities/Gods Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Shadow Men Category:Completely Insane Category:Completely Wicked Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Wraith Category:Vengeful Category:Multiversal Legends Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Universal Threats Category:Slavers Category:Villains who are Invulnerable Category:Invaders Category:Bigger Bads Category:Main Antagonists Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Villains Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Death Gods Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Brainwashers Category:Villains who killed the hero's family/friends Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Arrogant Category:Starvers Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Armored Studios villains